cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Jay
Tony Jay (1933 - 2006) Prolific animation voice-over artist Film Deaths *''Love and Death'' (1975) [Vladimir Maximovitch]: Shot in the head (off-screen) during a battle with French soldiers; he appears as a ghost to Woody Allen afterwards. *''Beasties (1991)'' [Frankie]: Killed by one of the monsters. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996; animated)'' [Judge Claude Frollo]: Falls from the cathedral into a pool of molten lead after the gargoyle he is holding onto breaks away. His soul taken to Hell as punishment for his numerous trangressions without any repentances. TV Deaths * Fall of Eagles (1974) [Tsar Alexander III of Russia]: Falls ill (although not mentioned in the series, the real life Tsar Alexander dies of kidney disease) and dies surrounded by friends and family. *''Twin Peaks: The Black Widow (1990)'' [Dougie Milford]: Dies (off screen) of a heart attack; his body is seen later on when Harry Goaz and Michael Ontkean investigate at Jay's hotel room. *''Mighty Max: Armageddon Out Of Here'' (1994) [Virgil]: Vaporized by an energy bolt from the Skullmaster's (voiced by Tim Curry) scepter. *''Lois & Clark: And the Answer Is... (1995)'' [Nigel St. John]: Poisoned by Maurice Godin. *''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton: Part I'' (1996; animated) [Sul-Van]: Killed in an explosion along the everyone else on Krypton when the planet gets destroyed. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Divide and Conquer'' (1996; animated) [Lord Dregg]: Killed in an explosion when Krang's robot suit (controlled by the turtles) self destructs. Video Game Deaths *''Blood Omen: Legacy Of Kain'' (1996) [Mortanius the Necromancer / William the Just / The Dark Entity] : "Mortanius" is killed in battle with Simon Templeman, having decided to commit suicide by allowing Simon to complete his purge of the Circle; his lifeless body is then possessed by "The Dark Entity," who also dies in combat with Simon. "William the Just" is murdered by Simon (after being sent back in time by Richard Doyle) in a botched attempt to stop him from becoming The Nemesis. *''Legacy Of Kain: Soul Reaver'' (1999) [The Elder God / Zephon]: "Zephon" is burned alive at the end of a boss battle when Michael Bell sets several of Zephon's eggs on fire and launches them back at him; his soul is then devoured by Michael. "The Elder God" survives the game." Gallery Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Tony Jay's animated death in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:1933 Births Category:2006 Deaths Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Motor Mouths Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame cast members Category:Musicians Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Actors who died in Tom Hulce Movies Category:Videos Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Surgery Victims Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Deaths in the TMNT universe Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:The Jungle Book cast members Category:People who died in a The Hunchback of Notre Dame film Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members